Mad at me
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Lucy was angry at her idiot boyfriend once again, making him feel a bit guilty so he decides to say sorry to her with a little love -NaLu Rated M; Contains Lemon


**It's time to get your pervert side on! Haha everyone has one, don't worry! **

Lucy was blushing furiously after her and her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel had a wild make-out session, but she ended it when her senses came back. "S-Stop kissing me after we fight, we're supposed to be mad at each other.." the blonde growled, pushing the male aside to leave her bedroom, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. The two stared at one another, before she scowled and jerk herself free, leaving the area.

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, knowing the solution of this situation: Make-up sex

He sped walk towards the blonde in the kitchen, seeing she was sticking her head in the fridge, so he took advantage by lifting her up on his shoulders and carrying her to the couch. "Natsu Dragneel, let go of me right now!" screeched the woman, hitting the man's back, but failing to injure him. "No, plus I wanna show you something.." He smirked while she stopped squirming and yelped when he threw her on the furniture. The blonde looked up in her boyfriend's eyes to see Lust overcome him.

_This horn dog..._she thought, sitting up, but got pushed back by the male, earning a glare. Natsu pried open her legs, so he could slither right through them, their covered sexes touching each other. She gulped when she felt how hard he was, and couldn't help, but to feel a bit hot when she saw Natsu's facial expression.

"I've said sorry many of times, yet you can't seem to forgive me.." he mumbled, bringing their faces inches away, his hot breath spilling onto her, making her hold back a moan. He tsked and brought himself closer to her right ear, pressing his lips onto it, the blonde whimpering a bit.

"So, this is going to be a special sorry, to make up for everything.." Lucy's eyes widened and gasped, a sound of surprise coming from the back of her throat when he pushed his lips onto hers; The blonde couldn't resist, so she gave in by returning the pressure, the male smirking when he suddenly licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly accepted. Their muscles intertwining with on another, while his hands started roaming to first her sides, then down towards the hem of her shirt, creeping inside over her creamy skin, towards her breasts.

She gasped as she felt his hands massage them, and started to let his tongue take over her mouth, moaning when his thumb brushed over her nipple. _Dammit Lucy_ _for not wearing a bra..._the blonde face palmed herself in her mind, but when she felt her neck getting love bites it immediately cleared. Natsu already knew where her sweet spot was- Where her neck and shoulder met. His sharp canines dug into her smooth skin and started to suck and lick. She let out a hearty moan and was getting turned on. The male finished making his mark and immediately removed her shirt, leaving her top part exposed.

Lucy pulled him into a hungry kiss, when he suddenly parted and started trailing kisses down towards her huge chest, giving her left nipple a light lick while he flicked pinched her right one with his thumb and index finger, the blondes moan volume increasing, but she didn't give a single fuck, they were alone in her apartment. He suckled like a new born and gently nibbled on it, doing the same treatment with her right nipple, driving the blonde crazy with all of the teasing, but she also couldn't get enough of it at the same time. The male sat up, and started to undress himself, tossing his shirt somewhere along with his scarf and there sat a blonde, looking at his amazing body.

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. "Like the view?" he asked, making her fingers trace his toned abs, then came his V-line, leading to something her own V wants. "Of course.." and with that reply, Natsu dived down for another war with their tongues, their hands roaming on one anothers bodies, Natsu's hands unbuttoning her jeans while hers first went towards his back, ran her slim fingers on his washboard chest and up to get lost in a sea of pink locks. He finally accomplished on undoing her pants and made his hands roam towards her covered dripping center, Lucy moaning once again at his touch. The male got up and pulled Lucy's pants off, leaving her in her blue panties that were soaked from her juices, making him rock hard.

Lucy bit on her lip and looked away from his gaze while he grinned and hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them slowly, teasing her, making her grab his hands and pull them down faster, making him snicker; Natsu twirled the undergarment on his finger before stuffing it in his pocket, making his girlfriend scowl. "Nastu! You already took most of my underwear, I'm running low!" whined the blonde, Natsu laughing.

"Not my fault you wear sexy things like that covered in your juices.." Lucy turned crimson red and crossed her legs, refusing to open when Natsu finally pried them wide, looking at her womanhood, seeing it was dripping wet. He gave licks, earning mewls from the woman, her hands cluthing tightly to the couch, but when she felt him flick her clit she cried out, holding onto his hair. The male teased her more by making his middle finger go up and down from clit to her virgin entrance, but clearly she wasn't a virgin since Natsu was always a man who couldn't control his hormones.

She tugged on his pink locks when she felt his finger enter her, easing in and out of her, Natsu now sucking on her nub, her mind screaming for him to already be in her, but she liked how he foreplayed. When she least expected it Natsu started going in and out faster, increasing his speed each time he pumped out, sucking harder and even flicking now and then. She was building up towards her climax, but wasn't quite there so he started playing with her breasts with his free hand, making her go over her limit.

Natsu made her ride out her orgasm to the fullest, leaving her feel pleasurable. The blonde was now crimson red, teaisng her bottom lip with her teeth, Natsu growling slightly and kissing her with passion, pulling down his boxers and making his shaft spring to life. Lucy shivered when she felt his member poking her inner moaned thighs, but whimpered when he gave her neck kisses and his penis teasing her bundles of nerves.

"St-Stop teasing!" whined the woman, pulling her boyfriend's face closer and kissing his softly. The male smirked and purposefully rubbed the two sexes, pushing the tip inside her hole, but didn't go any further, pulling out and in, stopping at the end of his tip. She pushed his chest and rolled her eyes, but gasped loudly when he swiftly pushed himself fully in, moans now being distributed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's torso, her hips matching his movements, meeting him half-way each thrust. The male smirked to himself when he saw Lucy biting her lip once more and cried out loud when he hit a particular spot, Natsu knowing it was her button, aka G-spot which he kept hitting repeatedly, the woman beneath him making music to him by letting out hearty moans. As his pace went faster she could barely match his thrusts, when suddenly he grabbed the arm rest for the couch near Lucy's head and rammed into the woman, her mind officially spinning while her volume increased, making him groan in pleasure when finally they both reached their highest peaks, Natsu releasing his seed in her and Lucy letting her juices go.

The two were panting as if they just finished running a marathon, her boyfriend pulling out of her, earning a slight whimper. He smirked as Lucy pushed his head.

"You bastard, you practically raped me!" Natsu chuckled and kissed her temple "You can't deny it, you loved it" Lucy blushed a deep pink and glared at the grinning fool "Just shut up.."

"Aw, but didn't you like my apology? You aren't suposed to be mad anymore since I did everything.." Natsu flicked her head while she giggled "Fine, fine jeez.."

The two were then teasing one another until a thought finally popped inside of Natsu's head. "Luce, you took your birth control pills how many days ago?" asked the male, making her think a bit "About..5 days ago I guess, why?"

Natsu's face then turned happy, making him hug and kiss Lucy until she finally was able to push him away to see why he was so happy "What's up with you?"

"Your pills lasted 4 days babe.." Lucy was processing everything in her mind when suddenly she squeezed Natsu tightly "I might be pregnant now!" She kissed him when she also flicked his head "That's what you get for having sex with me, and possibly making me grow a human inside my stomach for nine whole months"

He smiled sheepishly and pulled her beautiful face close to his blowing cool air in her face "Round two, and possibly up to round 15 since it'll be nine months for me then I can finally fuck you again.."

The blonde turned crimson and pushed him "W-we still don't know if I might be pregnant and you actually want me to be before we're married?!" Natsu shrugged and felt her curves once again "I don't care, I love you and you love me, so let's make a family!" he exclaimed, making her sigh. She couldn't believe she was going to finally be a wife and mother soon, but then again she could since she was with the only love of her life, Natsu.

**Hi minna! I'll continue my fanfics, don't worry, and if you want me to continue I will, just review and tell me, or even suggest a fanfic idea I could do! Arigatou! Until next time.. **

**Crystal-chan(:**


End file.
